Ghost Souls
by Hyper Emo Geek Freak
Summary: What if your family had a secret? A secret that one person could know about at a time? And long with this secret great power? Well Sakura just was nominated for the position that she knows nothing about. Who will help her? Sakura Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok

Me: Ok . . . let me see. I know I have to do a disclaimer. But I don't know if I should put a summery of this story with small details of each character.

Shino: ya no duh on the disclaimer . . .

Me: what the hell!! Who on hell's earth was that (me not have the luxury of reading this and just hearing a random voice)

Shino: don't you know who I am?

Me: um?

Shino: I take that as a no. Haven't you heard my voice before seeing as you're writing a naruto fanfic? Or you another one of the reader fans?

Me: if you must know at first I was reading then I watch one or two show on the TV. But my mother wouldn't let me have the remote (which sucks) so I watch the Japanese version on youtube.

Shino: so you don't know how I sound in English is that what your telling me?

Me: um yes . . . please don't kill me!!

Shino: hahhahahhahaa! You think I would do that? I don't talk much but i'm not a cold-blooded killer like Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn

Me: ok . . .um . . . since you have been around that block a few times do you think that I should put a more detailed summery with some facts about the people in the fanfic?

Shino: if It was me . . . yes.

Me: thanks!!

Disclaimer-- I could never own Naruto. I'm not as smart as him. Oh btw I also don't own youtube.

Summery for ghost souls - in sakura's family there is a secret. The secret is even a secret with in the family since there would only be one person alive within the family that could know about it. But when the power/ secret is passed down to sakura when her grandfather was on his deathbed, something when wrong. But what went wrong? Her grandfather gave her something else other than the power to see the dead.

Haruno Sakura:

Age- 13

Hair color – pink with dark pink tips

Eye color – jade green with black flicks

Height – 5' 6"

Family – mother and father are working Full time to pay off debt. She has a brother (sasori) who is caring but is out half the time with his friends.

Uchiha Sasuke:

Age – 13

Hair color – black tinned blue

Eye – onyx turns red with sharingan

Height – 5' 8"

Family – only Itachi otherwise murdered

Hyuuga Hinata:

Age – 14

Hair color - dark blue

Eye Color - white turns byakugan purple

height – 5' 6"

Family- she will be the head of the family

But her family doesn't think she can lead it

Uzumaki Naruto:

Age – 13

Hair Color – blonde

eye color - blue turns red with the 9 tailed fox

Height – 5' 6" .

Family – none. He lives by himself

Tsunade:

Age- 53

Height – 163.5 cm

Hair color – blonde

Eye Color – honey brown

Family unknown

Obito:

age - unknown

height – 5' 8"

hair color: brown

eye color – brown

family - unknown

Hatake Kakashi

Age – 22

Height – 6' 1"

Hair color – white

Eye color – black

Family - unknown

Me - The following list of people shall appear later on so I won't put their details in this chap: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, Gaara, Kashike, Inuzuka Kiba, Temari, Sai, Inuzuka Hana, Yuuhi Kurenai, Akimichi Chouji, Ayame, Kabuto, Ami, Aburame Shino, Kurama Yakumo, Rock Lee, Kankurou, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi

Itachi – Im going to be in this fanfic?

Me- (hiding behind my computer) um yes? Please don't hate me!!

Itachi – (runs up to me and hugs the breath out of me) why would I hate you! I love you! You're putting me in your first fanfic!

Me- can't breath. . .

Itachi – oh sorry (puts me and pats my head) btw are you making me evil or good?

Me- (evil grin) I can't tell you

Sorry for the huge intro!! Please enjoy

"Talking"

**Sakura thoughts**

INNER SAKURA inner sakura

Sakura talking to inner sakura

_FLASHBACK_

"Ok class, today is the final so we will be calling you one by one into the other room where you will have to make three bunshin kaiten"

today was the final. The last day of class, that is if you pass. In the back of the room was a girl with pink hair and green eyes that could go though your soul. She was always alone. At one time she did have a friend. But that was lost when her friend went boy crazy. She didn't care at first because she had more important things to worry about. Like her FAMILY. Her family was strange to the outside world. And really to her too. I mean who in the world has pink hair? Defiantly not her family that was for sure. Yet when everyone had either red or black hair she was the only one with pink hair. But that was not what she was worrying about. She was worrying about her grandfather. Her grandfather was deathly ill, but that was ended last night.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sakura honey, im glad your home. I have to go to work and your father and brother are out. So would you mind terribly if you took care of your grandfather?"_

_Oh mom have I ever cared?_

_Im sorry honey I didn't hear you and I am already late by two hours. My boss is going to have butt if I don't get there now. I love you and please lock the doors. Bye!"_

_Seeya_

_Sakura's mother ran out the door with another look at her daughter. Sakura watched her mother run out of the yard. They had no car, they didn't have the money. When her mother was no longer in her view she shut and locked the door. That's when she heard a moan of pain coming from her grandfather's room. Sakura ran as quickly as her legs could carry her._

_Sakura. . . _

_Don't worry im here grandfather._

_Where's you mother?_

_She left to go to work. Why? What do you need?_

_I need you._

_**Huh?**_

_I need to tell you what's going to happen when I pass on._

_Grandfather don't talk like that. I know you will be fine._

_Sakura dear I know that im going to die tonight. I have dealt with enough death to know this._

_What are you talking about? You don't make sense._

_Sakura I am dieing so listen up. I love you sooo much and I don't want to give you this burden so young but I can't change what is happening and either can a doctor. What I am going to tell you, you can't tell anyone not even your mother. The family we live in has a powerful secret. Only one at a time can know about it. This secret deals with the dead. Like my grandfather before me I can see, talk to, and help the dead. When I die you shall see what I mean._

_What? You must be kidding!! Not even with a ninjutsu can you do that._

_Well sakura you are more like me then you will ever know. I said that same thing to my grandfather._

_One question. Why me? Why not my mother or father or my brother even my cousin?_

_I didn't chose. The dead did, they said the girl with the pink hair. She is the next. I do not know why they changed their choose. Usually it's the youngest male. But they saw something in you. Welcome it sakura._

_Just then her grandfather started to choke up blood and with his last raspy words he said_

_Even though you can see the dead. . . The door opened to show sakura's brother who ran up to the bed when he saw all the blood that their grandfather had upon him. Their grandfather continue what he was saying. . . you will never see me again and know I love both of you and the whole family so very much. Don't forget that._

_Their grandfather moved to kiss sakura's brother's forehead first then sakura's. Their grandfather moved his hand to sakura's shoulder and that's when a bright light blinded both sakura and her brother. . ._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

When she broke out of her thoughts, she heard her name being called. But that's all, her mind didn't know why she was being called but her body did. It moved on its own accord. Sakura didn't care where it took her.

When she heard a door open and close that's when she knew what she was suppose to do. This was the place where she was taking the final to become what she worked so hard for. All she had to do was make three-bunshin kaiten. Not very hard. Sakura's body still was moving on its own, it made one, two, three four, hand signs, then a rush of chakra from her chest moving down though her arms to her hands. Then the rushing chakra pushed thru the skin on the hand and into the air. The chakra spins and twirled to form three different human like forms then the details pushed thru to show three sakuras. The next thing she knew was that she was walking out of the room again and back into the classroom that she was in a few moments before, it felted like she had never left.

Sakura knew she had just passed the final and should be happy, yet inside she knew something wasn't right. Something was turning inside her heart telling her to run. But she couldn't. She still had class, and couldn't ditch cause she has to find what team she was on and who was her teacher.

"Alright you are the ones that have passed the final and are ready to continue your training as ninja. (Me: oh and I don't think there are really teams 1-6 but if there are please tell me . . . Sasuke: Hn me: what the hell) for team 7 Uzumaki naruto, Haruno sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and your teacher is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba + Akamaru, and your teacher is Yuuhi Kurenai and for team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and you teacher is Sarutobi Asuma. Please wait here until your teacher comes to collect you."

There were a series of cheers and boos with each team that was called out. But I could care less. Now I know what team I was on. Though I thought I could leave after the final and yet I was proved wrong.

"Oh look at the time. Why don't you go eat your lunch then come back later to meet your teacher."

With that one little sentence a little bit of the clouds over my head cleared. I could leave that little room that made me feel like nothing was important. This time went I got up it was really me who was in controlled of my body. When I got to the door I was about to break out into a run when I saw a head of bright red hair. There were many of the girls that didn't pass the final hanging around. Most trying (and failing) to get the red head boys attention. And that red headed boy happens to be my one and only brother sasori.

"Sakura!" my brother yelled at me

"Yes? What is it that you need?" a little bit annoy that I can't get away.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I know that are parent care but don't have the time for. . . well . . . um. . . " Even though he couldn't finish his sentence I knew what our parent wanted him to say. And I was ticked. At my parents not my brother. I mean our parents couldn't care less about the one that took care of them. Their own blood! That makes me think about what they think about my brother and me.

"You mean our parents want me to make the arrangements."

"More or less. But that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to give to our parent's congratz and also to tell you how proud I am of you. If later you have the time I would like to go out to eat to celebrate."

" Thank you. But I can't. I mean go out to eat. The arrangements have to be done tonight. Sorry. But you don't know how much what you said to me means." With that I tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I understand. I won't be there for it. I have a mission that starts tomorrow." Oh. Well If I was you I would my goodbyes tonight."

That's what I was planning. Well I shouldn't keep you any longer"

I'll see you at the house then"

I started to walk away but I didn't get far. At that moment the bell telling me that lunch was over rang. **Well that was just a waste**. So I just turning right back around and back into the dreaded classroom.

Me: well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please tell me if it was too long or if you want it shorter or if it was the right size. Also tell me where you think this story should go.

Sasuke: please review for this little one. She needs it.

Me: I don't know if I should say thank you or be annoyed.

Sasuke: Hn

Me: what do you mean by Hn

Sasuke: Hn

Me: well hnff to you. Please review and try to be nice I know it sucks so far.

愛 HyerEmoGeekFreak


	2. Important

I am soooooooooo sorry about not updating in so long... in the last few months everything has gone to shit. Family, friends and school. This is my senior year so the stress of applying to a school (which i still have yet to do because my guidance have screwed up my grade with something else and they have yet to fix them) my parents are thinking of a separation so home life is hell. My godfather/uncle who i was close too passed away in Feb ( so my family is in need of help/comfort meaning my dad is never home giving me his duties at home). I live in somerset mass so just in case you heard about the house blow up, most of my my friends live near there, And on the same day of the blow up I heard about one of my friend comminting suicide. Then to today, one friend is mad house again, and another trys to kill her self..... There is more but right now that is what is brotting me the most. and thats all that i feel like telling.

I have been working on the stories trust me ( it is my one source of sanity) hopefully I will type them out soon ( i like writing on paper first) And this story will be back anf running


End file.
